Cybertron's Guardian
by CrystalNin
Summary: Inspired by all the sparkling stories out there! It's been several eons since the destruction of the Youth Sector, and the arrival of one yellow bundle of joy...they thought he was the last symbol of hope...but is he? R&R! Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: As mentioned before, these are inspired by all the Sparkling stories out there! *to all the sparkling authors: if you find that some of the ideas I thought up is way too close to your own, and it's making you uncomfortable, let me know so I'll do my best to change it somehow. Again R&R!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just my own OCs ;)

* * *

"We need to find her help now!"

"No way! The last time we tried that remember what happend? I refuse to get grounded again!"

"We don't have a choice..."

"Huh?"

"Ever wonder why we aren't starving?"

"What does that have to do with...YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!"

"She can ground us for the rest of our life for all I care, but I am going to look for help!"

"Agreed, to the pit with what I said earlier, let's go!"

"I FOUND IT!! I FOUND IT!!"

"Whoah! Femme, you outa stop doing that!!"

"I swear my pump actually stopped."

"But I found the _codes_!!!"

"ARE YOU FOR REAL!!!"

"Yep!"

"Did you use it?"

"Yep!"

"And?"

"......not sure if they got it......."

"_WHAT?!?!?!"_

_"Why didn't you wait for a reply?"_

"I can't help it! There were interference all over the place! I barely found a window to sent the message, let alone recieve a reply!!!"

"I don't believe this...."

"Wait, when did you say you sent the message?"

"....about 1 and a half joors ago......"

"If someone got the message, then they should be almost here, we need to check somehow....."

"Then, we'll go and you stay!"

"....that's not practical you know....besides what if she wakes up...._where are you two going?!_"

"Stop worrying! If she asks for us, just say we're....."

".....cleaning the ventaliation!"

"What?.....That makes no sense whats so ever!!!"

"Yell if you need anything!!"

"_Get back here!!"

* * *

_

Well? Tell me what you think!!

't change much here, just the timeline and a big THANK YOU for everyone that reviewed!!! I apologize for the late update, but I promise the next chapter will be here soon! Just a fair warning, the first few chapter won't be focused much on the younglings, but that will improve I promise!! XD


	2. Stole Away!

Sorry about the late update....Christmas and New years.....Anyhow, I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, however I'm afraid it's going to be slow....since I'm bursting with ideas but not exactly sure as to how to organize them...so please be patient! R&R is always good for pushing me forward!!! ;)

Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers!!

* * *

~Youth Sector~

"Are you sure it came from _here_ Jazz?" rumbled Ironhide, "maybe it was your imagination again." The saboteur glared at the weapon specialist.

"No way big guy!" shot Jazz, "Red Alert triple checked it and it cam' from here!!" Ratchet shook his head in annoyance at the bickering that is again happening. Two joors ago, Teletron 1 picked up a distress signal. It indicated a party of four with one critical injury, immediate extraction and medical help is required. Everyone thought it was one of their land bases under attack, until a location was verified. It was from a sector void of life, the _Youth Sector_. Thoughts of this being the twin's newest prank was immediately vetoed, since those two denied it ferociously. Sunstreaker even _swore_ on his _paintjob_ that he and his brother did not pull this prank. While the authenticity of the signal was being argued, someone notice a strange signature was attached to the message. When decoded a slanted crescent moon flashed across the monitor.

Whatever that signature meant, it got Jazz going. He urged Prime to check it out and demanded to be part of the landing party. The Ark's crew can count single-handed on how many times Jazz really lost his cool. Threatening their leader definitely counted as one. Needless to say, every bot were very surprised, including Prowl. Being best friend with Jazz meant the tactician have seen Jazz lose it more often then others. Although Jazz always has a good explanation, it just takes some coaching to get it out.

Thus, here they are at the Youth Sector, site of many Cybertronian heartaches, looking for whoever sent the signal. That is, if the sender still exists. Their landing party included: Ironhide was an automatic choice, he is the weapon specialist. Ratchet, since whoever was injured must be pretty bad off, for the sender risk blowing their cover to ask for help. Jazz, since he demanded to go. Prowl came along to keep an eye on things, but mostly he's worried about his best friend. Finally, Bluestreak was chosen for they can do with an extra pair of optics, who better than a sniper's optics?

"Think he finally lost it," texted Ironhide, Ratchet snorted.

"However, someone did send a message Ironhide," Ratchet texted back, "besides, have you ever seen Jazz this agitated before?" the bulky Autobot went silent as he regarded his nimble comrade. True enough, said mech was fidgeting and dancing all over the place. "Not mention, no bot in their right mind would use this place as a prank."

"Just the cons," rumbled Ironhide out loud, "and if they are behind this, I'm going to rip them a new one!!" That was when Jazz made a startled yell. Bluestreak, being the closest, rushed over to see if Jazz was injured. Yet, the sniper skidded to a halt few feet from the saboteur, mouth dropping wide open in shock.

"_BUMBLEBEE_?!?!?!?!?!?!" screeched the two shellshock Autobots. The little yellow bot clicked proudly and happily up at his favorite babysitters. Though the immediate appearance of Ironhide, Ratchet, and Prowl instantly wilted the little bot. There was silence as they all tried to figure out who was to watch their yellow stole away today...

_"SIDESWIPE!!!!! SUNSTREAKER!!!!!"_

* * *

R&R Tell me what you think!!!!!


End file.
